


【火王子】人鱼劫

by panzoo



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzoo/pseuds/panzoo
Summary: 你们猜人鱼长老是谁～





	1. Chapter 1

1.

强尼这条鱼没什么别的爱好，偏爱躺在海面礁石上，晒晒太阳发发呆。

他悠闲地翻了个身，仰面躺在露出海面的礁石上。阳光正好照在裸露着的胸腹上，八款隆起的腹肌上水珠晶莹地划过肌肉的沟壑，尾鳍上华丽的鳞片在太阳的映照下泛着五颜六色的光芒，有意无意地拍打水面上的浪花。吸收着阳光的热量浑身暖洋洋的，别提多舒坦惬意。

可惜族里的姑娘大多高冷，爱待在深海中，不愿浮上海面来。不然一切不能再完美了。他嘴里叼着一根鱼骨头，盯着一望无垠的海平面，发着呆。

强尼是一条人鱼。是居住在海底最深处的数千人鱼中的一条。

人鱼乃海中最具智慧的生物，天生具有灵力。他们以海域和部落族群为单位群居，生命周期更是大陆上自诩统治者的人类无可企及的。然而因为一些愚昧的谣传，千百年来人类对这神秘生物的捕杀从没有停止过。可能自然界里，“狠”才是最强大的武器。因此，在千年之前几大洋的人鱼长老们便共同作出决定的，从此人鱼族永居海底，潜心修习灵术，再不向人类现身。就这样过了无数载，如今他们在人类眼中已经变成一个传说。

远处的海平面上，强尼视线落在的地方，出现了一只巨大的轮船，烟囱呜呜作响，正向这片海域驶来。

两片巨大的尾鳍掀起一波冷水，径直泼在强尼脸上，泼得他一个激灵，一条海菜不偏不倚地落在头上。

“又在这儿偷懒，当心长老知道了再罚你一年不得浮出海面。”苏珊半个身子浮出海面，严厉地看着他。

“你不跟里德说，又怎么会传到老人家耳朵里。”强尼嬉皮笑脸地滑下礁石，对苏珊说，“你这次上来又是所谓何事？长老让你搞翻那条船吗？”他歪头示意。天边那条船此刻已经有螃蟹大小了。

“那只是条商船，并非捕猎者，我不会伤害一船人类的性命。造一股小风让他们不得靠近便是。一会儿风起浪高，附近暗礁多，你当心别伤了自己，还是快回家吧。”苏珊说。

口中答应着她，强尼却没有急着潜回不见天日的海底去，而是躲在一旁的珊瑚从里暗中偷看着姐姐施法。远处苏珊扬起双手默念心法，原本晴空万里的海水顷刻间乌云蔽日，一波波白浪奔涌而来。在苏珊的“小风”下，那只大船像一叶孤舟，只能人命地随风漂泊，一丝接近人鱼家园的希望都没有。苏珊分寸向来拿捏得精准，于是强尼饶有兴趣地看着甲板上的水手东倒西歪，在船长的指挥下竭力控制船只不被风暴掀翻。手忙脚乱之际竟没人注意到，船尾处的一个人没握住护栏，不慎跌了下去，落进底下冰冷的海水中。

看来姐姐做事也有失误的时候呀……

身体先于头脑做出了行动，回过神来时强尼已来到那艘船附近，捞起在海中往下沉的人托出水面。强尼蓄足力量，猛地按压那人的胸膛，逼他吐出一口海水，又有了呼吸。强尼急忙施法让那人暂且睡去，免得在这人类面前暴露了自己。

强尼没怎么真正接触过人类。在他还是条人鱼幼崽时，赶上过一次人鱼百年难遇的大迁徙。临近海域中几个族群汇聚在一起，在几个长老带领下总共数万条人鱼浩浩汤汤地在海中行进，年幼的强尼不得不像向其它幼鱼一样，牢牢抓住姐姐的侧鳍跟紧队伍。沿途鱼蟹皆退避数海里，为这海洋中地位至高的种族让行。

有回大部队停下休息时，他偷偷游到了海面，恰好在人类船只的航路上，浑然不觉的他浮上水面时，恰逢一条商船经过。

那船似乎与此刻这那条差不多大小。幸好当时月黑风高，船上灯火辉煌，欢声笑语漂在海面上，数里之外都能听清。甲板上长有两条腿的生物有着跟自己同类相似的上半身，身上包裹着他从没见过的服饰，结伴嬉笑欢庆，在络绎不绝的乐声中十分开心的样子，根本没人注意到海中露出一个头的人鱼正饶有兴趣地打量着这些陌生生物的奇怪举动。

那是强尼第一近距离观察人类。他被苏珊抓回去痛揍了一顿。

把族群置于被人类发现的危险中，后果是很严重的。所以这次也千万别把他从海里捞上一个人的事告诉里德，万一他“一不留神”地说给长老听，自己可就遭殃了。

对他们毫无察觉的大船此刻已调转船头，逐渐远去了，苏珊的风暴终于缓和了些。

再看怀中的人类大概在水里冻久了，身上冷冰冰的，面色青白没有一点血色，牙间不断打着颤。强尼依稀回忆起书籍上关于人类的记载：“人者，揉进脆骨也，若无壳之贝，不耐寒热……”不耐寒热！人鱼对温度的适应能力极强，海中极高或极低的温度对他们都不会有太大的影响，强尼族群居住的海域地下虽有地热，海面却是一片冰洋，恐怕这人类是耐不住海里的寒气了。

世间万物生来皆具有风、火、水、土四大属性。人鱼乃海中的灵兽，自然也具备这一通性。绝大部分人鱼主属性为水，原因可想而知，也有少数属风属土的，前者映海上之风，后者映海底之沙，不过这样的人鱼在人鱼中极其稀少，大概一片大洋里仅能找出四五条吧。

唯独强尼，天生主属性竟是火。人间有句俗话说得好，水火不相容，这茫茫大海中何来的火？原来在他还是颗鱼卵时，正好赶上万年不遇的海底火山爆发，地脉动荡不定，阴差阳错影响了这还未降生的小鱼苗。属火的人鱼，族史上有记载的千万年以来仅他一个。

人鱼中属风者可以控风，稳定海面之势；属土者能够感知地脉运作，预知海床变动，提醒族人及时迁徙躲避灾祸。加上物以稀为贵，拥有非水属性的人鱼因此在族群中大多扮演极其重要的角色，身份地位可想而知。强尼的亲姐姐苏珊属风，姐夫里德属土，这对夫妻向来是全族中尽人皆知的大英雄，表彰的楷模。然而强尼一个属火的人鱼，在水中的能力也就是升升水温罢了，族群栖息地地热活跃，非但不需担心供暖问题，甚至还得小心别让他不慎将水煮开了，把族人炖成一锅鱼汤。

这样一个鸡肋的技能在鱼群中有何作用？当初几个长老聚在一起思考了三天三夜都没寻思出来。于是强尼自小便是一条“闲鱼”，与其他水性人鱼没有任何区别。索性他的水性并没比别的人鱼差，捕起鱼来更是无比顺手。这样日子久了连他都觉得自己除了比较耐热、喜欢晒太阳外，与其他水性同类无异了。

谁成想，这几百年来没卵用的火性这下倒派上了用场。

强尼运动体内的功力，升高体温，把昏迷不醒的人抱在怀中紧紧贴在胸口，充足的热源令周围海水也瞬间升高了几度。渐渐的怀中之人牙间停止了打颤，皮肤也暖起来了。

人鱼的泳速如疾风，即使怀中抱着个人，也比快船快上很多。黎明时分，他们已经来到一片海岸，怀中的人始终昏睡着。强尼把他放在海滩上，远处几个早起出海的渔民正向这边走来。他躲到一旁的礁石后面，看着他们惊异地发现沙滩上昏着的人，围上来把他抬回内陆找人救治，满意地潜回水里，隐了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

强尼悠闲地靠在卫兵休息室的一把木凳上，盯着自己搭在桌长的两条长腿，好奇地动动脚趾头。当了几百年人鱼的他依然没有完全习惯这条人类的腿。据旺达的说法，以人类的标准这双腿应该是十分强健的了。

旺达是一只海妖，也是强尼的朋友。这次上岸试炼，这双腿就是摆她所赐。海妖们同人鱼一样是深海中最古老强大的物种，与群居的人鱼不同，海妖大多以独居为主。他们的外形与人鱼近似，生来精通法术。旺达还有一个孪生弟弟与她居住在一起，他是强尼所见过海中唯一比自己泳速更快的生物了。

“人鱼化人形并不是什么难事，千万别信什么转变过程如同把鱼尾劈开，此后每一步都像行走在刀锋上的鬼话。”旺达边把甘锅中熬制的汤药灌进细颈瓶边说，“当然海妖之中也有坏人嘛。要不就是你们族人为怕小孩子受人类诱惑编出来的故事。”她把装好的小瓶递给强尼，里面澄清的深蓝色液体泛着令人愉悦的泡泡。

“不过你的确会失去声音。”不知哪里冒出来的皮特洛抱着胳膊在角落里一脸坏笑。

“一边去，皮特洛。”旺达长长的深红色蛇尾唰的一下拍打在弟弟身上，后者摆动一条鲨鱼尾巴嗖地一下便消失了踪迹。“别担心，有那种副作用的绝对是假冒伪劣产品。”她最后安抚强尼。

旺达的确没有骗他，喝下魔药后强尼顺利褪下鱼尾生出了双腿，至今一切正常，并没有什么副作用出现。

至于强尼为何会从堂堂一只人鱼沦落成如今这样，混迹在人类中做着端茶倒水的活计，事情还要从一月前说起……

“上岸试炼？”记得当时强尼望着苏珊严肃的面孔，瞠目结舌，“却是为何啊？”

“所有人鱼进入成年都要完成试炼，”苏珊说道，“你不也一直盼着这天吗？”

“可为什么要上岸，还要三个月……”这也太久了点，强尼很是不情愿，“别人的任务都是去活火山口找寻稀有矿石什么的……”对他来说完全小菜一碟，几日便可往返。

“对于你这不怕火的来说这有难度吗？”苏珊一语道破了他的心思，翻了翻白眼，“这项挑战是长老特意给指派给你的，可是千载难逢的机会。”

特意安排？莫不是对自己擅自救起一个人类被那个老家伙知道了？强尼感觉一定是自己想多了。  
就这样，揣着旺达的魔药，带上几只海贝作口粮，在一个月黑风高夜人鱼强尼浮到了水面上，变成了一个有着两条腿的人。

当他发现那几只吃剩下的海螺里挑出来的珍珠在岸上多值钱时，十分后悔只拿它换了几天的伙食费，以及离家没有多带几份口粮出来。

这样下来，没几天强尼便捉襟见肘，最终被客栈老板赶了出来。饿着肚子在闹市流浪了一天，好在傍晚时分路过了皇宫招收卫兵的告示，得救了。尽管是在陆地上，这幅人类身躯内人鱼的战斗力也尚存几成，强尼几乎是豪不费力地便通过了王子贴身侍卫的训练及考核。就这样半月算是熬过去了，他有些得意。

王子寝宫的接待室里，年轻的王子杰克目光随意扫过面前战成排的青年，指了指离自己最近，长得还算顺眼的那个，懒洋洋道，“就是他了。”顺着杰克手指的方向看去，一脸铁青的强尼，表情古怪地正盯着刚刚选中自己的王子。

万万没想到，他还会再次见到那个人类。

 

“喂，你！”管事的侍卫头子进来，惊扰了强尼继续回忆，“在这里偷懒是想吃鞭子吗？”

强尼忙起身站直，“您有什么吩咐？”

“杰克殿下有令，要你去把约瑟夫大人的马洗干净，顺便把马厩也给清理干净。”

清理马厩？这又是搞什么！强尼心中咬牙切齿，恨自己当初就不该把那个小祖宗从海里捞上来。杰克本杰明，这个人类的王子一定是波塞冬派来给自己设劫的。

忍住啊，强尼，再坚持两个月，两个月以后就再也不用忍受这一切了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们猜人鱼长老是谁～


End file.
